dc_abridgedfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne aka Batman is a crime-fighting superhero who protects Gotham City. He is a founding member of the Justice League. This Batman originated from an unknown universe until Dr. Manhattan replaced the original Earth 16-A Batman with him. Personality Batman has a strong moral compass and sense of justice. Seeing his parents gunned down inspired him to take up the mantle of Batman, having promised his parents that he would never let anyone else die. He is one of the most responsible and mature members of the Justice League, and as such he feels it's his responsibility to push the Team to do the right thing. Batman can be selfish and somewhat egotistical, often calling himself the "GODDAMN BATMAN" and referring to himself in the third person. He often gets irritated and cynical. He has very little respect for most people, and treats almost everybody with disdain. Batman never strays from his "no killing" rule, even asking Cyborg to save Superman despite him often being one of Batman's main antagonists on the League. Physical appearance To be added... History Origins The Wayne family were allowed to live in the "sweet ass mansion" of Alfred Pennyworth, provided they stayed out of his way. Their son Bruce grew up extremely fearful of Alfred, who would continually terrorize him. One time, when he was having nightmares, his parents comforted him and told Bruce that there were no monsters under his bed. Much to his parents' chagrin, Alfred knocked on the ceiling under his bed, telling him that there were plenty of monsters under his bed. When Bruce was eight years old, his parents were gunned down by a mugger in Crime Alley. Alfred explained to a grieving Bruce that he now owned him, and that the boy would spend the rest of his days cleaning and working around the house, and also that he must make Alfred a sandwich everyday. For a time, Bruce did just that, while subsisting only on tuna, until he ran away and travelled the world to train as Batman. When he was of legal age, Bruce returned to take back the house, but wasn’t able to get rid of Alfred, so they made a deal and Bruce surrendered the West Wing of the manor to him. Alfred also sent away the Waynes' second son, Thomas, unbeknownst to Bruce, because he didn’t want to take care of “two stupid boys.” Bruce Wayne eventually put his training to use, becoming Batman in 1999. Formation of the Justice League One year after becoming Batman, the Dark Knight was on the hunt for Superman when he was found by Green Lantern. Together, they decided to take on the Man of Steel, who had been on a rampage through multiple cities destroying businesses of foreign origins. Batman and Green Lantern tracked Superman back to Metropolis. Although Batman wanted to exercise caution, Green Lantern didn’t listen and blindly attacked the Man of Steel. Clark easily defeated Green Lantern and almost did in the Dark Knight as well, stopping only when Batman told him that he knew Superman's secret identity. When asked how he knew, Batman explained that he went through a list of all new arrivals to Metropolis, ran background checks on them, and, after hearing about miracles in Smallville and how they matched Clark’s description, came to the conclusion that Clark Kent and Superman were one in the same. Superman called this witchcraft as he was not able to comprehend detective work. He then used his x-ray vision to determine that Batman was Bruce Wayne. They were interrupted when Darkseid and his parademons invaded Earth, uniting the three against their common enemy (though Superman thought that the parademons were Chinese). The Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Captain Marvel all arrived separately to help deal with the chaos. Superman was hesitant to work with their new allies at first, unsure of Wonder Woman’s nationality. To convince him to help in the fight, Batman reassured him that she was Hawaiian. Darkseid descended from his ship, declaring that all he wanted was Justin Timberlake. When Batman insisted that they would not allow Darkseid to kill anyone, he told them that he just wanted to enslave Justin Timberlake and have him forced to sing in a bird cage for him. The group refused to let this happen and engaged Darkseid, who defeated most of them with relative ease. Superman was knocked unconscious and picked up by parademons, who flew him to one of Darkseid’s ships. Batman decided to follow, disguised as a random civilian, to help free the Man of Steel. He appointed Green Lantern to lead the other heroes in Darkseid's defeat, convincing him that he was capable of taking charge. Batman was able to free the fellow hero and use Motherbox technology to intervene on the ground, just as the group's battle with Darkseid hit its climax, the New God's Omega Beams disabled. Cyborg was able to open a portal to Apokolips and, with the combined efforts of the League, they were able to send Darkseid back to his home planet, and repel his invasion fleet. As the dust settled, Batman and the other heroes were booed by the citizens of Metropolis for the massive amount of property damage. In Washington D.C., the President presented the team as the “Justice League of America”, a name the team did not agree on, since Superman had told the President their team name without discussing it with the others. Nevertheless, they decided to keep the name anyway. While Green Lantern remarked that this was the first step to the world accepting them as their heroes, Batman noted that he still wanted to be feared, but agreed to allow the other heroes this privilege. Atlantean Invasion To be added... The Suicide Squad Incident To be added... Death in the Family To be added... Legion of Doom To be added... Tim Drake To be added... The Team To be added... Under the Red Hood To be added... Son of Batman To be added... Injustice League and the Return of the Joker To be added... The Court Of Owls and Meeting his Brother To be added... Crisis on Two Earths To be added... Powers and Abilities To be added... Appearences To be added... Quotes * "No! He was people!" * "Fuck my one rule. Uncensored." Trivia To be added... Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Bat-Family Members Category:Justice League Members